


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #39 -- In the Bath

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [39]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe and Ben share a special bath on their honeymoon.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #39 -- In the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s after their latest lovemaking session (and stars, if Ben thought that their days as lovers were filled with sex, it’s nothing compared to how they are as very insatiable, very in love newlyweds) that they head over to the bath, where Ben and Poe both are ready to get clean. They are both sticky, sore and yet happy from their lovemaking. They head towards the bath, which, Ben thinks, is definitely big enough for the both of them, thank the Force.

He finds the switch that activates the bubbles quite by accident; he’s filling up the bath when he pulls the lever that fills the tub with bubbles. He switches it off, then turns to Poe.

“Poe, look!” Ben switches on the bath lever where the bubbles come up, grinning in delight. “I can’t believe we didn’t see this before. Imagine what we could do with this. We could have a bath like this together...”

Poe grins at him, that sort of grin that suggests that he adores Ben beyond measure. “Always the little things with you, isn’t it, Ben?” he says before drawing Ben into a kiss. Poe’s lips are so soft against his, so loving, and Poe might as well be writing words of adoration against Ben’s lips.

“Can we?” Ben says.

Poe kisses him again, nods. “We’re going to have to wash off afterwards, though.”

Ben nuzzles him. “Yeah.” He nuzzles him and inhales Poe’s scent, the way he smells after the sex they’ve shared.

They climb in, clothes removed, and Ben settles among the fizzing, popping bubbles. It’s warm, it’s soothing, and his muscles are already aching for warmth, for touch.

“I want to wash you.” Poe’s voice is soft. “I want to touch you.”

“Please.”

Poe’s hands are so gentle and so soft on his body, carefully caressing the sweat off it, rubbing soap into Ben’s skin, and Ben melts into the touch. Poe continues to circle his nipples, go down his belly. Ben moans even as Poe caresses him, rubs him down, and he arches into the touches. They caress and stroke and massage, and Ben moans even as Poe irons out the tension in him. Poe is so gentle and tender that Ben melts into him even as he caresses and strokes.

He caresses and Ben melts into the touches, into the strokes, enough to have his eyes close gently, enough for him to feel himself hardening all the while. Poe carefully avoids his hardening shaft, but is more than willing to wash the rest of him, murmuring about how powerfully he’s built. Ben melts into the compliments; stars, he’s likely vain for loving it when Poe worships his body, but Poe has a talent for making him blush or melt under the compliments, the praise.

Finally, Poe speaks. “I want to have you.”

“Please.” The touches, the words, the look in Poe’s eyes...they’re a lot like temptation, and Ben wants to give into that temptation every time. Even as Ben summons the lubricant and Poe prepares him, his fingers like sweet teases, Ben knows that it is temptation, that the both of them feel that desire. That temptation.

“Poe...”

“Lower yourself onto me,” Poe says, and Ben does.

His body welcomes Poe’s all the way inside, and it feels so good, so right, a perfect fit. He lowers himself up and down on Poe, reveling in the sensation of being filled again and again. There’s something about the lovemaking they share that’s gotten more powerful since they married. Knowing that they’re married, that they are good as bonded together. They’re so close together even as Ben rides him, even as they face each other. Poe’s eyes are dilated with lust, and his lips are parted, and Ben finds that he loves his husband like this.

“Touch me,” he says, and Poe does, and Ben revels in the feeling of it, the pleasure that throbs inside him. Poe strokes him until he all but explodes in his hand and collapses against Poe’s chest, and Poe follows, filling Ben with his seed.

Ben rests against Poe’s chest, against the wet slickness of it, and Poe holds him. Poe holds him and caresses him and murmurs love into his ear. Then Ben speaks. “I love you.”

Poe hums softly. “I love you too.”

They remain like that for a while before Poe withdraws. “We better get clean.”

Ben grins. He has a feeling that cleaning up Poe will he just as fun.

 


End file.
